


hey make your way (to me)

by eerien



Series: androids discovering feelings (for each other) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (it's just RK900 being protective), 5 times + 1, Fluff, Here we die like men, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Post Pacifist Route, Post-Canon, Shippy, Short One Shot, but overall it's a soft feel good fic, but with RK900 thrown in the middle cuz i needed it, english is not my first language so proceed carefully, i also still don't know how to tag here on ao3, i guess, no beta-reader, totally self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerien/pseuds/eerien
Summary: Connor woke RK900 up with a kiss and he may be regretting it (or maybe he's just really embarrassed the other android took a liking to him)or five times RK900 learned about feelings and one time it was Connor who learned a new one.edit: previously titled as "Elysian"





	1. elysian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Close For Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889641) by [EclipseBorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseBorn/pseuds/EclipseBorn). 
  * A translation of [this work is now available in russian at ficbook](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/399141) by the lovely ScarlateDemon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by “Too Close For Comfort” by EclipseBorn and “Personal Space” by Leinafar, like, so heavily inspired that’s almost plagiarism but i swear it’s not… i guess… i hope.
> 
> also english is not my first language so forgive me for any mistake.

_/ɪˈliː.ʒən/ - ely‧sian_

> (1)(adj.) being of such surpassing excellence as to suggest inspiration by the gods; (2)  blissful, happy, heavenly; (3) relating to the Elysian Fields;

 

* * *

 

After being chased and almost beaten to death by RK900, Connor finally had managed to waken the other android — remembering of how he done it brought up a feeling almost akin to embarrassment — and now he’s experiencing how Hank must’ve felt when he was the one following the man up and down and everywhere, because now RK900 was like a shadow to Connor.  At least the other droid was useful and efficient.

 

His newer version, now as a deviant, reminded him of himself when he started to deviate, full of curiosity, but RK900’s was more contained. He still contained himself of doing things he _felt_ like doing and still waited until he received orders to do something, like an habit that was hard to break, even Connor himself found it difficult when he was newly a deviant.

 

Hank snickered when the newer android left for the break room, he hinted he wanted some coffee and Connor was busy pretending to being busy with new cases files on his terminal, and the brunette made an expression that resembled relief.

 

“Now you know how it feels like.” Hank teased turning back to his computer and Connor eased his stiff position on his chair.

 

“I guess i do, Lieutenant.”

 

x□△○

 

RK900 was in front of the coffee machine when he felt a nudge on his back, he guessed it was meant to be a push, but since his balance (and his everything else) was enhanced he barely budged from his place, but turned around to look anyways.

 

“Since when you were so tall? Are you wearing heels now, plastic trash?” a man sneered up to him and after a quick face scan he could tell that this was detective Reed, he heard complaints about him before. “And now you’re wearing contact lenses too? What the shit this is about?” he kept asking with a mocking tone after looking up and down at RK900. “And changed clothes too, are you trying to impress someone?”

 

He just ignored the guy and turned back to retrieve the coffee cup from the machine, and when he turned back around the human had a scowl on his face, RK900 simply looked back down at him with a blank expression and the guy snorted when his eyes fell on the android’s hand, the android’s eyes following his line of vision then going back to the human’s face.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, Barbie doll.” he said and made a movement to take the coffee from his hands, but before he could, the android dropped the cup and spilled the hot beverage all over Reed’s hands, forearms and stomach, eliciting loud curses from the man.

 

“Excuse me, it seemed that an error occurred between my central system and my hand’s wires. The error was already reported and it won’t happen again, I apologise.” RK900 said, his voice deeper than Connor’s and without an ounce of sorry in it’s tone, a faint smirk on his more angled face.

 

“You fucking prick!” Reed went to lay a punch on his thirium pump, but he easily blocked the attack just as Connor stepped in the break room.

 

“Con, Hank and I need your assistance” the older android said, assessing the scene before his eyes and slightly tilting his head to the side.

 

“Right away, Connor.” RK900 responded and an _“what the fuck!?”_ was heard in the background and promptly ignored as both androids left the kitchen.

 

Con sat on the chair across Hank’s and pulled Connor to his lap, a resigned sigh escaping the old man’s lips and a light blush tinting Connor’s cheeks.

 

“I had to send Connor after you when I saw that dip shit go to the kitchen.” Hank grumbled while trying not to think how awkward it was to see two identical androids being lovey dovey in front of his eyes.

 

“Detective Reed is indeed a nuisance” Con said, squinting his cold greyish blue eyes in the break room direction. “But there’s no need to worry, he’s harmless to me, I can deal with him.” he assured. After being awake for such short time Con had yet to experience some negative feelings, but from the few he already had, he learned that what he felt towards this particular co-worker was _disdain_.

 

“Yeah, I bet you can. How stupid of me, Connor here’s the only one that tries to get on everyone’s good sides” Hank teased. “I can’t believe he still has this brown-nosing thing going on even after he became deviant.”

 

“Lieutenant!”

 

“What? I’m just saying! I guess it wasn’t your programing but your personality all along.” the Lieutenant said and watched how the taller android rested his chin on Connor’s shoulder and made a face when Reed walked past his desk with an appalled face; and Connor probably regretting having indulged the Lieutenant on his trashy rom-com movies marathon just for “shits and giggles”, as he so eloquently said, last night and Con having joined them out of curiosity and need to learn more about humans.

 

Hank mostly would regret it too if the other officers faces weren’t so priceless (and if the view wasn’t so cute, but like hell he would admit that, even for himself).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me god as i just wanted to see RK900 sassing Gavin and Connor on RK900's lap at work place and Hank secretly finding both androids interactions cute (but slightly disturbing lol). Also I left RK900's name as Con cause i really liked when i saw people naming him Conan but also me gusta the name Conrad so... (i also like Caleb, as i seen another author name him) <3
> 
> i hope you liked and kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://eeirien.tumblr.com)  
> you can buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/eirien)


	2. nyctophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the comfort of Hank's dark living room, RK900 learns about a new feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can notice, i've changed the title of this fic(?)  
> y'all can blame my graphic designer teacher cuz he played Paramore on the classroom and made me feel nostalgic and old and once again obssessed with their songs.
> 
> so here's some hurt/comfort (i think) and soft feels for y'all ♡

_ /nĭk′tə-fĭl **′** ē-ə/ - nyc·to·phil·i·a  _

> ( n. )(1) preference for the night or darkness. : scotophilia; (2) finding relaxation or comfort in darkness. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hank was long asleep, both androids were in the living room, Connor petting Sumo as the dog was laying comfortably on their laps and RK900 was curiously watching the re-run of some old TV show. The only source of light was the TV, that played on a low volume to not disturb the human’s sleep as he needed it and they didn’t.

 

Most nights were spent like this, sharing a comfortable silence, sometimes attentively watching what was playing on TV if they thought it was going to improve their knowledge about humans and human emotions.  Connor was glad Hank allowed RK900 in his _home_ , because when it was just the two of them Connor often felt… Strange at night, with nothing much to do and no one to talk to. Once he voice this thoughts to Hank the man suggested that maybe he was feeling _lonely_.

 

“I apologise” Con suddenly said, Connor listened to some rustling, Sumo got up and leapt of the couch with a soft grunt and trotted to his dog bed. He turned his head to look at the other android, that now had one of his knees up on the couch as he turned his body towards him, Connor mirrored the action shortly after.

 

“I don’t follow. What are you apologising for?” he asked with a slight tilt to his head, as he always did when confused.

 

“From before… Before you awakened me.” the other explained, casting his blue eyes downwards.

 

“Oh” Connor’s lips parted slightly, then he took RK900’s hands between his “You don’t need to apologise for that. It was not you.” he assured, but Con’s frown deepened anyways.

 

“I just… _Felt_ I needed to apologise.” he responded, looking back to meet Connor’s soft brown eyes. “I don’t quite understand the reason yet, but I just know I would keep feeling this uncomfortable pang in my chest if I didn’t addressed this issue.” he finished, looking back down to their hands, his fingers running circles over Connor’s hands, feeling how his procedessor hands were slightly softer than his own.

 

“It’s not an issue anymore. And I already forgave you.” the brunette guaranteed “But I guess that this you’re experiencing is _guilt_.” he explained and received a confused look. “That’s a feeling you get when you do something you know is somehow wrong and then regret it. I guess it’s not that simple, although that’s the gist of it.” he half shrugged and watched as Con’s led blinks yellow for a few seconds while processing the information, then goes back to blue.

 

RK900 hummed in understanding but kept quiet, his fingertips still caressing Connor’s hands. He then lifted the older android hands to his lips and kissed it’s knuckles softly as he looked up to Connor, strangely making his thirium pump skip a beat.

 

“You feel it too, right?” came Con’s whispered question and Connor nodded. The other didn’t need to elaborate the question for him to understand it, he was talking about sensations. Androids weren’t supposed to feel, be it emotions or physical sensations, but it seemed that after deviating they could. It was strange, like the deviancy changed something in them, maybe awakening some dormant code or something of the sort, and so they could emulate all these things.

 

“Can I?” the newer android asked, his hands hovering Connor’s face, he nodded once again and his eyes fluttered shut when he felt warm hands on his cheeks. “I wonder why they made such changes.” the blue eyed android mused as his hands strayed upwards to RK800’s hair and Connor opened his eyes to find Con a little bit closer than he was before.

 

They’re aware they look a like but have few appearance differences, the more notables being the color of their eyes and height difference.

 

“You look so… Soft.” RK900 contemplated and lightly squished Connor’s face between his hands to stress his statement, receiving a weak glare from the brown eyed android and he smirked.

 

However, that was true. While the angles on Connor’s face looked softer around the edges, his was more angled with a sharp jawline and constant “resting bitch face”, as Hank once stated. Connor’s round puppy eyes contrasted with Con’s piercing gaze, his more robust build contrasted with the former slender frame. Connor’s hair was more wavy - almost curly -, now that he opted to leave his hair in a more natural state, while his was straight. Such minor modifications that people would only notice if they looked for it.

 

“Perhaps they were unsatisfied by the outcomes of such non threatening appearance.” he stated and noticed Con’s face fall, but it was minimal, a slight downturn of lips and a faint frown, he was also not as expressive as Connor, but he wasn’t sure if RK900’s change of mood was because the statement or the fact that the other’s hands were now down on his neck.

 

“Stop blaming yourself.” Connor said softly, Con’s thumbs caressing the synthetic skin of his throat, the place he once gripped with the intention of destroying. When his frown didn’t eased, Connor brought up his hands to the ones at his neck. Con seemed to blink the flashbacks away and looked back at Connor. “Stop it. It’s in the past.” he said more firmly.

 

“I’m sorry…” the blue eyed android apologised and leaned in to kiss the place where his hands previously were, making Connor shiver. “It won’t happen again.” he rested his forehead on the junction of Connor’s neck and shoulder.

 

“It’s okay.” Connor lifted his hand to run his fingers through the other’s smooth hair as the others arms wrapped around his middle.

 

They stayed like this, Connor rested his cheek on Con’s head and felt how his artificial breath tickled his neck, until the sun rose again and they felt it was time to start their morning routine to start the day.

 

Hank wasn’t surprised (nor amused) to find RK900 like a koala bear cub on Connor’s back in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, just to ramble on here: this short one-shots are all post-best ending possible where everyone lives (i forgot to add the tags but i've already updated it) but RK900 is here because we all know CyberLife was producing him even before Connor finished his mission. so let's pretend he was also at the CyberLife tower or something like that and when RK800-60 failed to detain Connor RK900 jumped in and tried to stop Connor. irdek ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyways, tell me some headcanons you have for RK900! what's his name in your head? how's his personality? and also if i should write more and maybe send me some prompts ♡


	3. petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from a crime scene, RK900 feels a little bit jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me if there's any mistake, i have no beta-reader here we die like men lol

_/ˈpet.rɪ.kɔːr/ - pet·ri·chor_

 

> (n.)(1) the smell produced when rain falls on dry ground, usually experienced as being pleasant; (2) a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather;

 

* * *

 

Rain poured heavily that afternoon, blue and red flashed on the crime scene. The android’s body was being taken for further analysis but RK900 was confident he collected enough evidence to reaffirm it was a hate crime. After he joined the DCPD Connor was assigned to cases were a negotiator was needed and he often did most of the criminals interrogations now, RK900 felt guilt rise again on his programming but he tried to ignore it, replaying Connor saying it was not his fault he was starting to become outdated _“it was natural electronic things did and were replaced with it’s more updated versions”_ he had said, but Con thought it was kinda unfair.

 

“I can’t believe hate crimes still happen” came a voice to his right, bringing him out of his thoughts “It’s 2039 for Christ’s sake” the detective grunted, crossing her arms to protect herself from the cold, RK900 adjusted the umbrella they were both under to shelter her more from the rain.

 

Detective Thandi was a petite woman, her dark complexion and almond eyes gave away her hawaiian and african roots, but despite her height she could be really intimidating. Hank wasn’t a religious man, however, when he heard Con was paired up with Kalani he thanked every deity he knew of. She was a kind and polite woman, even before the android uprising she used her “please” and “thank you”s with androids and after that she openly expressed her support to them.

 

“I believe that’s something that will never change.” he commented, getting a snort from the woman.

 

“Yeah, humans are just that fucked up” she grumbled with a frown on her face and RK900 stayed silent for a few seconds.

 

“Androids are just as flawed as humans, Detective.” he began “As we were made by flawed humans we shall be flawed as well. Androids are just as imprevisible as humans, there’s no such thing as perfection.” the android said, sensing that the best approach would be some reassuring words.

 

“Hm… I guess you’re right.” she mused “If androids were perfect deviancy wouldn’t be a thing” she looked at him, her eyes widening slightly “Oh, no offence of course!” she raised her hands up in a surrender gesture.

 

“None taken, Detective.” he offered a small smile, and the woman sighed, leaning a bit closer to him, looking back at the crime scene. He didn’t mind and she needed the warmth.

 

“So… I guess our job is done here?” she questioned, watching the rain wash away the blue blood on the pavement.

 

“Affirmative. I’ve already reported to the Police Department and they should provide the arrest warrant soon enough.” he replied, since the criminal didn’t bother to hide their fingerprints RK900 already searched their identity on the data bank and sent it to the DCPD right away.

 

Ever since the revolution, androids gained most of their equal rights and that included violence against androids as a crime, but some people were still adverse to the idea of androids being treated as humans, fortunately they were a minority since Markus’ pacifist protests gained the public sympathy, however few were still bitter.

 

“Then let’s go, Con. Hank and Connor must be missing you and my girlfriend is cooking kimchi tonight and I want it so bad.” she rambled as she walked back to her car, RK900 following her to the driver’s door still shielding her from the rain. Just like Hank, she liked things a little old fashioned, like being able to drive the car instead of the automated one, her headphones with a wire connecting it to the device instead of the wireless ones and another small things like that.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be a delightful night, Detective.” he said before she shut her door, waiting for the android round the car and get in.

 

Δ౦☐Χ

 

When they arrived at the Police Department they were greeted by an unusual sight: four officers were around Connor seemingly idly chatting, but RK900 didn’t miss the way they were eyeing Connor - neither did Kalani miss the way the android’s demeanor changed. Connor was dressed up in a white button up shirt with the first three buttons open, black slacks, his black dress shoes and dark gray suspenders. His audio sensors picked up snippets of the conversation, they were mostly complimenting him and saying it was a nice change.

 

Con marched up to where the five of them were, with an dark and closed off expression and stopped right beside Connor, looping an arm around his middle and narrowing his eyes at the humans.

 

“Excuse me, officers, but I need Connor’s assistance now.” he said calmly, but there was something dangerous hidden on the tone of his voice, then he dragged Connor away without expecting a response.

 

RK900 made Connor sit on the chair by his desk, that was now across Detective Thandi’s desk, and propped himself on the curve of the “L” the desk made in front of him, pulling the rolling chair close so their legs tangled and then he crossed his arms, looking down at Connor.

 

“How can I be of assistance, Con?” RK800 asked and tilted his head on that cute way he picked the habit of doing when confused - his wavy hair just accentuating the softness of his face -, Con closed his eyes and exhaled hot air through his nostrils, trying to cool down his internal systems more efficiently.

 

“Give me a minute.” he mumbled and heard Kalani giggling behind him.

 

“I wish I was this controlled and polite when jealous.” she said and he turned to look at her with a slightly confused expression.

 

“Jealous?” he parroted and she nodded, going back to work on her computer “You guys are cute.” was her comment.

 

RK900’s led blink yellow searching the meaning of both adjectives, looking back to Connor, whose led also blinked yellow and he hummed in thought, satisfied with his search and silently agreeing that one of its definition was indeed what he felt.

 

_(...)(3)fiercely protective or vigilant._

 

“I guess jealous is an accurate definition.” RK900 stated, watching as Connor’s cheeks slowly became adorably tinted.

 

“There’s no reason to feel like that, Con...” Connor said, looking away from those piercing blue eyes that made him feel a strange warmth in his gut, RK900 lightly shrugged on his peripheral vision.

 

“I can’t exactly control it.” he stated, Connor was about to say something when he was interrupted.

 

“Con! Can you stop flirting with Connor and let him come back here and do his damn work?” Hank snarked from his desk and Kalani laughed.

 

“Let the boys be, you grumpy old bastard!” she countered, they started some banter and it drowned Connor’s weak _“Coming, Lieutenant!”_ as he went back to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-da!! have some jealous!RK900 because i wanted it ♡  
> also this is just something to lightly indulge my headcanon that every guy is gay for Connor lel
> 
> and i didn't paired RK900 up with Gavin because fuck you Gavin (i'm still not that fond of this pairing but i admit i've read some of the fics that are around e3e still don't know how to feel about it)
> 
> i still wonder why is it so easy for me to write for them, damn this rare pairing orz  
> dreading the day the writers block will get me  
> so while it doesn't catch up with me, i hope you guys enjoyed it! ♡
> 
> (hmu on tumblr: http://badwitcnl.tumblr.com ♡)


	4. meraki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting it in a rush before going to my course cuz i couldn't help myself lol  
> any mistakes will be corrected later on
> 
> i think i forgot to mention that i imagine RK900 with darker hair, so... just a pointer!  
> and i made a playlist of songs i listened while writing this story  
> here is it: https://bit.ly/2K3ayhV ♡
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ♡♡

_/may.rah.kee/ - me·ra·ki_

 

> (1)(adj.) doing something with soul, creativity, or love; put “something of yourself” into what you’re doing;
> 
> (2)(n.) the soul, creativity, or love put into something; the essence of yourself that is put into your work.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first time RK900 was in Markus’ house, apparently Carl wanted a little chat with the other androids that helped Markus lead the revolution and the android insisted that Connor should come, it was not the first time was around the other deviants and the older man, however he still felt a little out of place so it lead the shorter one to drag Con with him. Markus assured they both were welcome there.

 

“I’m so glad I lived long enough to see this revolution.” the elder said with a light tone, he’ve always treated Markus equally and supported him to do whatever he wanted, so it was no surprise he was an android’s rights supporter. “And who are you? I don’t believe we’ve met before.” he turned to RK900.

 

“I’m RK900, but you can address me as Con” he introduced himself to Carl, the others idly chatting on the background.

 

“Are you recently a deviant?” the man asked curiously, his eyes going back and forth on him and Connor, taking in the similarities and differences.

 

“Correct, I woke up around the time Markus was freeing the androids from the concentration camps and Connor was helping him by infiltrating the CyberLife tower and awaking the androids there.” he answered somewhat truthfully, he guessed the man didn’t need to know he tried to stop Connor and almost killed him in the process. RK900 alone still felt guilty enough.

 

“Well, I’m happy you’re now conscious of your free will…” Carl spoke, moving his wheelchair away from the table and motioning towards his art studio. “Would you follow me, please? There’s something I now like to make all of Markus’ friends do.” he chuckled quietly to himself.

 

Con uncertainly looked around the table and met Markus’ gentle eyes, who nodded at him and mouthed a “go ahead” so he got up and followed Carl. The man took him to his studio and stopped in front of a blank canvas.

 

“I’d like you to paint for me.” he requested with a gentle smile and motioned with his head to the paint palette.

 

“But that’s not in m—” “Shush” Carl interrupted him. “I’ve heard this ‘not in my programming’ speech too many times.” he scolded lightly, with no heat to his voice. “Just close your eyes and think of something, anything.” the man instructed. “Trust me.”

 

RK900 eyed the elder suspiciously for a few more seconds then turned to the canvas, closing his eyes and thinking, as the human asked.

 

“Now concentrate on how it makes you feel…” Carl paused, watching the android closely. “And just let your hand flow with it.”

 

Con’s led blinks rapidly between red and yellow, then just blinks yellow before he lifts the brush to the canvas, let his hands move automatically through it, a picture slowly taking form in front of the painter’s eyes.

 

“This is beautiful, Con.” the artist said softly when RK900’s hand stopped moving, having finished the painting. The android opened his eyes and stared at the picture he made, his heart skipping a beat and feeling his cheeks heat up a little. On the canvas was painted two white android hands with their fingers loosely interlaced, the background was a deep beautiful shade of pink.

 

“So you’re in love?” it was more a statement than a question, Con felt his insides warming up again. He had thought of Connor while painting.

 

“I… Don’t know…” he answered quietly.

 

“Well, it seems so.” the man said, rolling his wheelchair a little bit closer to RK900. “If not love you’re at least infatuated.” he smiled.

 

The android stayed silent for a few moments, searching the meaning of those words. He tilted his head to the side, eyes never leaving the painting.

 

“I guess… Both definitions are close enough to what I feel.” he blinked some at the revelation.

 

“And I’m glad you learned something about yourself from this.” the artist smiled some more. “Now let’s go back, I want to hear more about how my son lead a revolution.” he chuckled and went back to the dining room.

 

If the others noticed how distracted RK900 became after coming back from the studio and how his eyes lingered on Connor, nobody commented on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaayy Carl is alive and well cuz i love this old man and his relationship with Markus ;3;  
> i also wanted to show that Connor socializes with the other deviants and that Markus doesn't blame him cuz he's a cinammon roll ;♡;
> 
> i'm not liking the fast pace i'm going cuz it will end soon T^T  
> i didn't want it to end ;^;  
> but also i just can push my creativity so far lol  
> sorry for the short chapter but.... yeah and i hope it doesn't feel rushed, but i wrote it in a rush so sorry baksjdlchasdg ;3;
> 
> comments and kudos are apreciated, i love reading how you guys feel ♡♡♡


	5. acrimonious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. orz
> 
> "if we could stay high" by Sj is such a soft song, i can't stop listening it on repeat, send help.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy his chapter ♡

_/ˌakrəˈmōnēəs/ - ac·ri·mo·ni·ous_

> (adj.)(1) harshly unpleasant; (2) angry and bitter;

 

* * *

 

Hank and Connor were on a pursuit of a criminal that managed to flee when being arrested and luckly Kalani’s car as nearby, her car tires screeched on the asphalt as she tried to get to their location as fast as possible; RK900 felt something similar to adrenaline for humans rush through his system, he hoped they both were okay.

 

When Detective Thandi was about to stop the car at the end of the dark alleyway, to block the criminal path, they heard shots being fired and RK900 felt all the thirium in his body freeze, then came Hank’s agitated voice calling for Connor’s name and Con just saw red. The android hopped off of the car even before it came properly to a stop, smoothly jumping over the craters scattered on the floor and run towards the noise.

 

Having the advantage of taking the guy by surprise for coming from behind him, RK900 disarmed the man who still tried to fight back but the android just blocked all his blows and punched back without worrying to hold back his strength, he was sure he broke some of the guy’s bones because he did want the criminal to hurt. So bad.

 

After some more fight, the human fell to the floor, but RK900 took him by the throat and pushed him into a wall, rising him up until the man’s feet left the ground.

 

“You fucking heap of wires and plastic!” the criminal spat through gritted teeth, clawing at the android’s wrist and glaring at him. RK900’s expression darkened and his vice grip on the man’s neck tightened.

 

“How easy it would be for me to kill you right here, right now...” the android spoke in a chilly dark tone, watching the guy face slowly morph from rage to fear and getting great satisfaction from it. “I could just snap your neck and you would be gone.” RK900 threatened, making a show of putting his free arm behind his back and tightening his grip a little more. “Because that’s how fragile your pathetic human life is.” he growled, the criminal was now frightened, his face turning blue and he was kicking his legs, trying to get free of the android’s grasp to no avail.

 

“Alright, Con, that’s enough!” came Hank’s warning voice from behind him, the android didn’t immediately released the man. He glared a the guy some more before harshly throwing him to the ground, watching as the guy desperately gasped for air while Kalani came over to handcuff him.

 

His head snapped to the side when he felt a hand on his shoulder, startling Hank. So RK900 tried to soften his expression and exhaled.

 

“I’m sorry… Are you alright?” the android asked, in which Hank nodded as his answer. “How about Connor?”

 

“He’s fine… Just some flesh wounds.” the Lieutenant asked, running a shaky hand through his white hair.

 

“I’m okay, Con. None of my vital biocomponents were damaged.” Connor assured while stepping closer, one hand pressed to his side from where blue blood leaked.

 

“Thirium leakage is just as dangerous.” RK900 said, walking closer to the shorter android to scan him better.

 

“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry...” Connor said softly, and Hank coughed in the background.

 

“He’ll be fine, kid. I’ll take him to CyberLife so he can be repaired. You go back home, we’ll see you there.” Hank instructed, laying his hand on Connor’s shoulder and leading him back to his car so RK900 went back to Detective Thandi’s vehicle.

 

At the police station the officers set a personal record of getting a confession, because the criminal spilled his beans as soon as the android got his feet on the interrogation room, they were all confused as to why the man started crying in fear but took him to his cell anyways.

  
x□△○

Later that night, both androids were on the couch, the TV a soft buzz in the background as RK900’s head lay on Connor’s chest, hearing his pump regulator work as the brown eyed android’s fingers ran on raven hair while the other cradled him in his arms.

 

“I was scared.” Con suddenly whispered, so Connor stopped his fingers and looked down to the other android, whose eyes were fixed on the TV but a frown adorned his face. That was a feeling Connor was familiar with.

 

“Scared of what?” he questioned, also keeping his voice low and his pads resuming their movement on RK900’s smooth hair.

 

“Of losing you.” the other responded, lifting his head and leaning his chin on his chest to look at Connor, his blue eyes sad, tugging something at the older android chest.

 

“You don’t need to worry, I won’t leave you. Nor Hank or Sumo. I won’t leave you guys.” Connor said, running the tips of his thumbs on Con’s eyebrows, trying to ease out his frown.

 

“I want you to be more careful.” RK900 requested, adjusting himself on Connor’s arms.

 

“I can take care of myself…”

 

“I know, I just want you to be more careful.” he insisted, blue eyes staring deep at brown ones.

 

“Yes, okay. I’ll be more careful.” Connor said, satisfied when the frown on RK900’s face eased a little.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” with that, the blue eyed android laid back down his head on Connor’s chest and tightened his arms around the other’s body.

 

The next day Hank was grumbling about “fucking androids” and “too early for this” at the office, where Con didn’t leave Connor alone for a single second and fussed around him like a worried and protective boyfriend all the time, glaring at everyone who eyed the shorter android the wrong way (a.k.a. Gavin) and making the entire department - female and male co-workers alike - gossip about how adorable they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw someone on tumblr say that half of the police station ships RK800/RK900 and Hank is so done with it on their headcanon and asdncalskdjg yes
> 
> have scary!RK900 and some more protective!RK900 ♡♡♡  
> my blue eyed scary boi is precious and no one can tell me otherwise
> 
> also imagine cyberlife turned into some fabric of parts and updates for androids and androids are taken there to do check ups and be repaired if needed idk.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated. ♡  
> hmu on [tumblr](http://badwitcnl.tumblr.com/)


	6. limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 wonders what it feels like to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no guys this is the last chap i'm so aksdjlncjkasdhg ;^;  
> i'm sad but at the same time i'm happy cuz you guys are awesome
> 
> me heart felt so warm and full reading all that lovely feedback ;♡;
> 
> here it is, i hope you guys enjoy it. ♡♡♡

_ /ˈlimərəns/ - lim·er·ence _

> (n.)(1) the state of being infatuated or obsessed with another person, typically experienced involuntarily and characterized by a strong desire for reciprocation of one's feelings but not primarily for a sexual relationship; (2) a state of mind resulting from romantic attraction, characterized by feelings of euphoria, the desire to have one's feelings reciprocated;

 

* * *

 

It was night time again, Connor was mindlessly petting Sumo and Con curiously watching a romance film that was being aired at the moment, his led flickering yellow when the kiss scene happened, tilting his head and getting lost in thought. 

 

“Have you ever tried it?” he spoke after a few minutes in silence, Connor looking up confused from where he was on the floor petting the dog.

 

“Tried what?” he asked, turning his body towards RK900, giving him full attention.

 

“Kissing.” he answered, looking back at still confused brown eyes.

 

“I… No, never.” strangely his thirium pump started working faster, was Con trying to imply something?

 

“Have you never been curious about it?”

 

“I, uh… I’ve never gave too much thought about it. Why?” Connor asked curious, raising from the ground to sit on the sofa next to Con.

 

“Nothing much, I was just wondering why humans seem so fond of it.” he said, still a little pensive. “I have gathered that it is an act to show affection, but they seem to really enjoy it.”

 

“Yes, it appears that with physical show of affection the human brain releases chemicals that make it enjoyable.” the brown eyed android supplied, slightly tilting his head to the side. RK900 was supposed to know about it too.

 

“Do you think that kissing would get a similar reaction from us?” the other android asked and Connor instantly felt his cheeks heat up, watching the blue eyed one smirk as he noticed his reaction.

 

“Are you asking to— Is it because—” Connor felt something within him glitch and his software get unstable for a few moments before everything stabilized. Con chuckled watching the shorter android struggle. “Do you want to try it?” he asked, his cheeks tinted.

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“With me?” he asked a little surprised.

 

“That is correct.” Con responded with an amused smile. “I have deep feelings of affection towards you, Connor.” his smile faltered a little. “I thought I was being obvious enough. And that you reciprocated. Was I wrong?” he questioned, his expression falling.

 

“No! Absolutely not! I do—… I guess I do share the same feelings about you.” Connor admitted, looking away from piercing blue eyes out of embarrassment. He felt gentle hands on his jaw, silently asking for him to look back and he obligated.

 

“So can I kiss you?” he asked, blue eyes oh so soft, and the other just nodded.

 

Connor’s eyes fluttered shut when RK900 closed the distance between them, his lips landing on Connor’s in a chaste kiss. It was just a simple touch of lips but it was enough to make the figurative electricity run through their bodies, Connor’s artificial heart inexplicably skipping a beat and — yeah, okay, maybe this whole time he was just in denial; just how happened with his deviancy. He liked the affection Con showered him in since the beginning, it made him feel…  _ Cherished _ . And just now he was admitting it to himself.

 

He felt the hands on his waist pulling him closer and, instinctively, he brought his hands up to RK900’s upper arms, closing his hands around the fabric of the other’s sweater, parting his lips to allow a sigh to escape. Taking this opportunity, the other android ran his tongue on Connor’s lower lip then sneaked it inside his mouth, causing the brunette’s breath to hitch.

 

After a while, RK900 slowly ceased the kiss, backing up a little and Connor blinked his eyes open. Con had a slight upturn on one corner of his lips and his sharp eyes appeared soft - it was noticeable his eyes softened every time he looked at Connor -, both his leds blinked yellow for a few seconds, registering the sensations, before turning back to blue.

 

“You’re adorable, did you know that?” the blue eyed one complimented, making the blush on Connor’s cheeks deepen and the android dip his head down in embarrassment.

 

“Shut up.” he said, but there was no bite to it, so Con chuckled, resting his chin on top of Connor’s head while the shorter android relaxed in his arms.

 

“How did it feel?” the raven haired asked, running his fingertips around the other’s lower back, feeling his heated skin through the thin fabric of his shirt.

 

“It felt… Enjoyable indeed.” he replied, pausing briefly to think how to proceed with the answer. “It made my central systems heat up and the pump regulator quicken it’s pace, but it wasn’t a bad sensation. Was a pleasant warmth, even.” he finished his explanation and Con hummed, taking one of Connor’s hands in his; their skins peeling back to reveal white material and soft blue glow and they interlaced their fingers, connecting to each other.

 

“Exactly how I felt.” RK900 said and Connor knew it was true, feeling the sensations again through their shared memories.

 

“Even though I believe it would be appropriate to have more data to assess it better.” Connor said in a cheeky tone and Con raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yes, really.” he repeated trying to maintain his neutral facade while he watched RK900’s expression turn into something dangerous - but a totally different kind of dangerous from that night with that criminal in the alleyway.

 

“Well…” the raven eyed started, bringing both of his hands to Connor’s hips and leaning in, slowly pushing him to lay down on the couch. “We have plenty of time for me to provide you with all the data you need.” he said and Connor felt heat start to raise again through his body just from RK900’s predatory demeanor and the mischievous glint in his eyes. “We’ll just have to keep it quiet.” he whispered against Connor’s lips and the brown eyed one felt his entire body tremble in anticipation.

  
Δ౦☐Χ

 

The next morning Hank was confused to see Connor wearing Con’s black turtleneck, but it only lasted five seconds before he connected Connor’s wild bedhead to the picture and the dots snapped together, images of what might've happen involuntarily flooded his mind, making the man let out a long suffered groan.

 

“Oh my fucking shit! What did I do to deserve this? I didn’t need this mental image, ugghhh” he grumbled into his cup of coffee. “I definitely need a drink.” he grumbled more while looking through his cabinets for his bottle of scotch, it was too early for this shit.

 

The androids didn’t complained about Hank mixing alcohol to his coffee and drinking it this early in the morning, taking pity on the flustered man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, guys  
> FINALLY a kiss between our two soft boys aslkdfjsdg (〃ﾉωﾉ)
> 
> i loved writting this fic and even more reading all the lovely feed back  
> i'm really really really glad you guys liked my take on deviant!RK900 ;v;
> 
> so that's it  
> i hope i see ya'll soon ♡♡♡


End file.
